The Chess Master vs Rap Rat
The Chess Master vs Rap Rat is the 7th Installment in Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta, It Features a Creepypasta OC made by FireHack, The Chess Master against the One in Children's Nightmares, Rap Rat Cast *The Chess Master - KevinKrust *The Chess Master's location - Pale Realm (from American McGee's Alice) *Rap Rat - Stofferex *Rap Rat's location - Cheese Wall *Amnesia.exe (cameo) - Hannah Hart *Monotone Announcer - CreepsMcPasta *Instrumental Beat - House of Death Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! The Chess Master vs.... Ra-Ra-Rap Rat COMMENCE! Battle Rap Rat Let the terror begin! say CHEESE! It's a Found Footage Fest of me killing this nerd with ease! I AM FEAR on this track. I handed Mickey his loss, see? You'll have your flow scrambled up, call it eggs or Yahtzee! Say you're so Slimebeastly? You're more like a FireHack! A weak pawn with attitude being what he lacks. If anything, I'll have Alex join my Monopoly when you're through. It may not be 3:30 AM, but MY DISSES WILL CURSE YOU! The Chess Master Step up to this Chess Master? You're about to meet with disaster. I've been on my A-game since age 7, so you'll never last, sir. My rhymes snap beats like a Mouse Trap, even with your crap. I wouldn't give this Apa-rat's own ass about this cheesy VCR rap. What's with the video gallery of PowerPoint-esque proportions? So many desperate flashes of crap, I'd expect Samara Morgan. My initials backwards spell MC, But I guess you wouldn't learn. Alright, I made my move. I'll now await my next turn. Rap Rat Damn right you Will! But you'll be getting destroyed! I'm surprised you'd act more calm than A Couple o' Cowboys. The only way you got this far is running home from your friend in tears. Making me see bolder chess players from China and the Game Gear. My rhymes will EXEcute you with a load of Amnesia More than your girlfriend, call me an OC reaper, Or the next Bubonic Plague after your corpse gets tossed. You'll remember the name Rap Rat! Monotome Announcer: "For he's the boss..." The Chess Master Destroyed, you false rodent? Why, you've hardly scratched me. You couldn't even force my love to jump off a balcony. You can pick your side, whether it would be black or white, But I'll always pull the strings on reject Muppets stalking players day and night. I know all the rules in this game, you'd never fairly beat me. I may be an OC, but you seem OP to call yourself the OG. Your efforts to truly beat me have earned you an F. Now get crushed on a sewing machine, and join the Haitian girl in death. Rap Rat You think your likely racist quote can twich a true demon? Well, you're dreamin'! You've got no dice to stop what I'm schemin'! You can just say my name loud, but I wouldn't Risk it. The Operation's a success, and you just got BUSTED! The Chess Master You make me Ra-moan-a because you're such a disappointment. Remy the Rat's past abortion can go drink rat poison. They call you the Big Cheese since your raps need Colgate. I cleared the opposite side of the board, and I now call CHECKMATE! Category:Season 1 Category:The Chess Master vs Rap Rat Category:KevinKrust Category:Stofferex Category:Hannah Hart Category:CreepsMcPasta